User blog:Spookygirl814/Degrassi's Loves
hi everyone! i'm sooo excited cuze this is my first fanfic. the main couple is eclare. But there are other couples in the mix. Will start out klare, dolly j,. will end up eclare and savvy j. there might be other couples but i havent decided yet. Clare's pov BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! '''I woke up to the painfully annoying sounds of my alarm clock and shut it off in a clumsy manner. I was especially tired that morning because I had been up all night listening to my parents yell and scream at each other. I really wanted to sleep in late but i couldnt because today was my first day back at Degrassi as a sophmore instead of a freshman and even though I was tired I had to admit I was kinda excited for this year. I would be taking advanced classes, I had a totally different image, tons of friends and on top of it all my amazing boyfriend K.C would there by my side. I couldnt wait! I immedietly hopped out of bed, took a quick shower, and changed into the outfit i picked out last night. I was wearing a denim skirt, a flowy yellow tank top, and a white carnigan sweater. After I got dresses I put a small amount of make up on, grabbed my bag and went downstairs for some breakfast. Of course once I got downstairs my parents fighting ceased. I appreciated that they tried to get along in front of me but it still hurt knowing that things might not get better and they might get a divorce. As these thoughts went about in my mind I felt a tears welding in my eyes and blinked fast to make them go away. I grabbed the toast and bacon my mom made for me and quickly ate it. " Clare honey, do you want me to give you a ride to school" My mother asked " No mom. That's ok. K.C told me last night that he would come by and we could walk to school together " I quickly replied. As soon as I told my mom this I felt my face heat up, thinking about K.C. We had an amazing summer together. We saw each other almost everyday,and we went out to the beach in July for our 6th month anniversary. We had a late night picnic and laid back to watch the stars. We exchanged the "L" word for the first time that night. We said it every night to each other ever since. He was the best guy ever! and I was so happy he was mine because---- '''DING DONG! My thoughts were interupted when the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch to answer the door, knowing all well who it was. I happily opened the door to look up at dirty blond hair, brown eyes and a nice build. Before I could say anything he grabbed me, lifted me up and spun me around. " Morning Clare " he gladly stated. " Hey K.C " " Ready to go? " he asked " Ready " i hastily answered. I couldnt wait to see Alli, Wesley, Conner, and Dave again. " Lets go then " K.C said. and with that he took my hand and led me down the block to Degrassi Community School. I was so excited for my sophmore year. Nothing was going to bring me down. Sorry I cut it short but I wanted your opinions before I continued any further. Please comment. even if I may be upset with what some of you might have to say. If I going to keep writing this I ''NEED'' the critisism. Also to let you guys know, Eli wont be in the first few chapters. I want to get the other love triangles started before I add Eli to the story. I hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter! Category:Blog posts